A While
by evilkyung
Summary: [[Sequel: Too Late for a While part 2 are updated!]] Joonmyeon terlalu terlambat, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat / AU / SuLay / GS / Mind to RnR?
1. A While

A While

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, Angst

Summary  
I'm not meaning to keep you, I'll just sit for a while, and sing loo-li, lai-lay… / Karena Yixing tahu, jika ada beberapa kata lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia tak akan pernah bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya. / SuLay / AU!Secret-agent / GS / RnR, everyone?

Warning  
GS, Typo, OOC, AU!Secret-agent. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Lu…"

Luhan menoleh kepada arah suara yang memanggilnya lemah. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati Yixing yang terlihat begitu kacau dan berantakan.

"Xing,kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan panik. Dengan segera, Luhan mendekati Yixing, dan membawa sahabatnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?" Yixing terkekeh pelan, sembari membalas pelukan Luhan. Tanpa Yixing sadari, setetes air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Ketua marah besar, Xing. Kau sudah tidak diterima lagi di sini. Seteleh ini, kau akan kemana?"

Penjelasan Luhan membuat Yixing terdiam. Yixing tahu, hubungannya dengan Joonmyeon akan membawa masalah besar, dan kemungkinan besar akan membuat ketua memisahkan dirinya dengan Joonmyeon untuk selama-lamanya.

Belum lagi kecerobohan Yixing dalam penyelesaian misi, membuat Joonmyeon terluka parah. Selain melanggar aturan, Yixing juga melukai salah satu anggota kesayangan dan terbaik –menurut versi ketua—, jelas saja sang ketua memutuskan untuk mengusir Yixing secara tidak hormat dari organisasi ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, cepat atau lambat, aku akan mati di tangan kalian, sebagai target. Benar?"

Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam. Mantan anggota organisasi ini, harus dimusnahkan secepatnya, agar kerahasiaan organisasi tidak tersebar kepada dunia luar.

Peraturan yang agak konyol, menurut Luhan. Tapi memang ada benarnya. Jika organisasi ini diketahui masyarakat luas, Luhan dan kawan-kawan tidak akan bisa tenang dalam menyelesaikan misi-misi mereka.

"Ya, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau disembunyikan di suatu tempat, daripada kau harus dijadikan target. Benar-benar tidak lucu, kalau aku dan Joonmyeon akan menyelesaikan misi untuk membunuhmu,"

Yixing terkekeh, "Tapi kalau melihat sifat ketua, bukankah hal itu yang akan terjadi?"

Luhan mengabaikan perkataan Yixing. Tangannya dikibaskan seakan-akan dia tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi.

"Lu…"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Yixing yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Bantu aku menemui Joonmyeon untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

.

.

.

Yixing mengambil tempat di sebelah Joonmyeon yang tertidur pulas, dengan beberapa alat medis melekat di tubuhnya. Tangan Yixing mengusap-usap dahi Joonmyeon pelan, dan bibirnya melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sudah akrab dengan lidahnya maupun jiwa dan raganya.

"May you bring love,  
And may you bring happiness;  
Be loved in return,  
Till the end of your days;  
Now fall of to sleep  
I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while,  
And sing loo-li, lai-lay"

Yixing menghapus air matanya perlahan. Suaranya mulai tercekat. Namun Yixing tahu, bahwa dia tidak boleh berhenti sekarang.

"May there always be angels,  
To watch over you;  
To guide you each step of the way;  
To guard you and keep you,  
Safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay…"

[[Sleepsong by Secret Garden]]

Yixing mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi. Menghilangkan air mata yang terus menerus terjun bebas dari matanya.

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Yixing melepas satu-satunya peninggalan berharga dari orang tuanya. Liontin perak dengan bentuk perpaduan bunga dan pedang, dengan beberapa permata sebagai hiasannya.

Yixing memasangkan liontin itu pada leher Joonmyeon, tanpa ada niat maupun usaha untuk melukai pemuda itu. Lalu, Yixing mengecup dahi Joonmyeon pelan. Dan beranjak dari sana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata dari bibir indahnya.

Karena Yixing tahu, jika ada beberapa kata lagi yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia tak akan pernah bisa menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya.

.

.

.

Setelah pintu ruang perawatan itu tertutup, mata sang pemuda terbuka perlahan.

"Yi-yixing…"

.

.

END

.

.

[[Maaf gantung, memang disengaja 8) Diusahakan bakal ada sekuel, tapi nggak janji lho yaaa]]

[[Liontin Yixing itu liontinnya Arwen yang dikasih ke Aragorn, kalau bingung gimana bentuknya]]

[[Terinspirasi dari The Hobbit, ketika Tauriel diusir dari Mirkwood –yang bikin saya nyumpah-nyumpahin Thranduil gak keruan, untungnya Legolas bisa nenangin saya lagi—juga lagu itu tadi, yang dijadikan para Ringers sebagai Aragorn's Official Sleepsong]]

Nah, mind to review?


	2. Too Late for a While: Part 1

Too Late for a While

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing  
Luhan  
Kim Jongdae

Length  
1 / 2

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, Angst, Sci-fi?

Summary  
Joonmyeon terlalu terlambat, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat / AU / SuLay / GS / Mind to RnR?

Warning  
GS, Typo, OOC, AU!Secret-agent. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Luhan memicingkan matanya ke arah Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang berada jauh di bawah. Entah kenapa interaksi mereka berdua agak mencurigakan. Luhan tidak bisa melihat raut wajah mereka berdua –terutama Joonmyeon, karena dia membelakangi Luhan—dengan jelas.

Saat ini, Joonmyeon sedang menuruni tangga untuk memasuki terowongan tempat mereka datang menuju reaktor ini –dengan menyelinap, tentu saja. Dan Yixing tengah berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon, dengan posisi yang agak jauh. Sekitar 5 meter, menurut tafsiran Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, Yixing melangkah ke arah Joonmyeon dengan cepat. Sontak, Joonmyeon terjatuh begitu saja ke dasar terowongan. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan berlari menuruni menara pengawas, tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang menutup terowongan dengan lempengan besi yang merupakan penutup awal terowongan itu, dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam ruang pengawas reaktor.

.

.

.

Luhan menemukan Joonmyeon tengah terduduk lemas, bersandar pada tembok kokoh milik terowongan. Matanya menerawang kosong ke atas.

"Suho, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Joonmyeon mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin ada beberapa tulang igaku yang retak atau patah. Tapi selain itu aku baik-baik saja."

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan mencari bantuan dan berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau akan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi," perintah Luhan, dan Joonyeon segera beranjak untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Pergilah, Joon. Sebelum radiasi dari reactor itu sampai disini," kata Yixing dengan agak terburu-buru. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan biru yang agak kental, sementara tangan kanannya memegang pistol yang berisi peluru dengan campuran senyawa sianida dan zat-zat beracun lainnya erat-erat.

"Tidak. Kau tidak memakai pelindung apapun yang bersifat anti-radiasi, jadi aku yang akan pergi. Berikan botol dan senjatamu, Yixing," Joonmyeon bersikeras dengan pendirian awalnya. Tidak menghiraukan mata Yixing yang memicing tajam.

"Kau sudah gagal, Joon. Bukankah ketua sudah mengatakan jika kau gagal, maka aku yang akan bertindak? Ini hanya kebocoran kecil, dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa ini tidak akan lebih dari 50 rem, Joon,"

"Jangan mengentengkan hal-hal seperti itu, Yixing! 5 rem saja dapat membuatmu mati! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau memakai pelindung anti-radiasi."

Suara Joonmyeon yang terdengar mutlak, membuat gigi Yixing bergemeletuk geram.

_Terpaksa. Aku harus melakukan cara itu. Maafkan aku, ketua, Joonmyeon, Luhan. Kalian bebas menghukumku atau mengusirku setelah ini._

Yixing maju mendekati Joonmyeon yang sudah masuk ke dalam terowongan ( Joonmyeon hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja untuk terlihat ), lalu menginjak kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang berpijak pada pinggir terowongan hingga terlepas dari sana. Membiarkan Joonmyeon terjatuh ke dalam terowongan yang keras, lalu menutup lempengan besi penutupnya, dan berlari menuju kantor pengawas reactor, mencari pelaku yang menyebabkan reactor nuklir paling tua di Korea Selatan itu bocor.

.

.

.

Yixing berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang sistem pengawasan. Di sana terlihat tiga orang yang memakai pakaian anti-radiasi lengkap –jauh lebih lengkap daripada yang dipakai Joonmyeon tadi—sedang bercakap-cakap sembari mengutak-atik beberapa alat yang Yixing tidak ketahui namanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari speaker yang menyatakan ada kerusakan di suatu sistem.

"Ini masih kerusakan kecil saja. Lakukan lagi," titah seseorang berbadan tegap di antara mereka, dan dua orang lainnya mengutak-atik alat lain. Yixing memasang peredam suara pada pistolnya sembari menggeram kesal. Berani-beraninya mereka merusak reactor nuklir ini, apa mereka tidak peduli pada penduduk yang bermukim di sekitar sini?

Yixing mengembuskan nafas kesal, lalu menembakkan pelurunya kepada salah satu dari dua orang yang mengutak-atik alat-alat di sana, sebelum terjadi kerusakan lebih lanjut. Racunnya bereaksi dengan cepat. Orang itu langsung ambruk, disertai beberapa alat yang terjatuh dengan suara keras.

"Sial," umpat pemimpin kelompok itu.

Tepat setelah pemimpin itu mengumpat, Yixing menembakkan pelurunya lagi kepada seseorang yang lain. Membuat pemipin itu menatap dengan pandangan tajam ke luar jendela yang sudah dipecahkannya tadi. Menyelidiki apa ada aparat polisi –atau parahnya, intelejen negara—di luar sana?

_Fiuh, tinggal satu orang lagi._

Yixing menyipitkan matanya, mengamati sang big boss perusak itu. Mata Yixing menangkap bayangan bahwa big boss perusak tengah mengenakan rompi anti peluru, yang membuat Yixing mengumpat habis-habisan.

Yixing melirik kantong celananya, di mana racun kebiruan yang sudah dibuatkan khusus untuk misi ini berada. Mau tidak mau, Yixing harus menggunakan racun itu, sebelum dia mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Joonmyeon.

Gagal mengeksekusi target sendiri.

.

.

.

Suara dari speaker menyatakan, bahwa gedung pengawasan harus kosong saat ini juga. Yixing mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya dalam hati. Mengutuk ketua pimpinan perusak yang susah sekali untuk dibuat mati.

Nafas ketua itu terengah-engah, tangannya bertumpu pada lutut, menyangga tubuh besarnya. Kalah dalam hal kelincahan dengan gadis yang maih berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Mendapatkan kesempatan, Yixing segera memiting leher ketua itu, lalu meminumkan racun kebiruan tadi dengan paksa. Membiarkan sang ketua kejahatan terkulai lemas, lalu menggeletakkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas lantai yang dingin.

.

.

.

Yixing berhasil keluar dari kompleks reaktor nuklir itu. Mual sudah terasa hingga ke ujung tenggorokannya dan kepalanya mulai pusing.

_Aku pasti sudah terkontaminasi._

Yixing tersenyum perih. Membayangkan sisa hidupnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi.

"Yixing!" Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menghindari pelukan Luhan. "Jangan sentuh aku, Lu. Aku belum tahu tubuhku sudah terkontaminasi atau belum."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kembali ke markas. Ketua marah besar…"

Yixing mengela nafas pelan. Sudah jelas bahwa ketuanya akan marah, akibat terlukanya Joonmyeon. Belum lagi Yixing menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di dalam gedung. Semoga saja hal-hal yang baik akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

Yixing keluar dari ruang perawatan Joonmyeon. Air mata menganak sungai di pipinya. Membuat kesan yang jelas bahwa gadis –mantan—anggota intelejen gabungan itu tengah bersedih. Seorang dokter yang ikut menunggu Yixing di sana segera membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, Xing-er. Semua akan baik-baik saja, oke?" bisik dokter itu. Meskipun hanya sebuah bisikan, Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mungkin karena telinganya yang tajam juga suasana yang terlampau sepi.

"Terimakasih, Lu. Kumohon, rahasiakan ini dari orang lain, dan… jangan mencariku setelah ini…"

"Iya, Yixing. aku berjanji. Mungkin aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu, Yixing," Luhan tersenyum—dengan sangat terpaksa, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga. Selamat tinggal, Lu. Baik-baik dan tolong jaga Joonmyeon untukku," balas Yixing, lalu bersama dengan dokter itu meninggalkan Luhan di tengah sunyinya rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"DImana Yixing? Aku berani bertaruh tadi aku mendengar suaranya di sekitar sini," kata Joonmyeon. matanya menelisik tajam ke sekeliling ruangan, dengan badan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada Joonmyeon.

"Sedari tadi tidak ada Yixing di sini, Joonmyeon," jawab Luhan. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Luhan tahu bahwa Joonmyeon agak susah untuk dibohongi, dan benar-benar akan murka jika tahu kalau dia sedang dibohongi.

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku."

"Yixing sudah pergi. Dia diusir, tepat setelah misi terselesaikan. Dia berpesan kepadaku, agar kita tidak usah mencari-carinya lagi."

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam. Tidak berusaha lebih lanjut untuk bertanya, karena sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Yixing akan pergi juga. Tapi Joonmyeon juga tidak menyangka, kepergian Yixing akan terjadi begitu cepat, sehinga dirinya –selalu—terlambat.

Entah bagaimana kehidupan Joonmyeon sekarang, tanpa Yixing di sisinya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

[[Sengaja di tbc. Ide buat lanjutannya belum terlalu mateng]]

Mind to review?


	3. Too Late for a While: Part 2

"Jangan berbohong kepadaku."

"Yixing sudah pergi. Dia diusir, tepat setelah misi terselesaikan. Dia berpesan kepadaku, agar kita tidak usah mencari-carinya lagi."

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam. Tidak berusaha lebih lanjut untuk bertanya, karena sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Yixing akan pergi juga. Tapi Joonmyeon juga tidak menyangka, kepergian Yixing akan terjadi begitu cepat, sehinga dirinya –selalu—terlambat.

Entah bagaimana kehidupan Joonmyeon sekarang, tanpa Yixing di sisinya.

.

.

.

**evilkyung's present**

.

.

.

Too Late for a While

Cast  
Kim Joonmyeon  
Zhang Yixing  
Luhan  
Kim Jongdae

Length  
2 / 2

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance, Angst, Sci-fi?

Summary  
Joonmyeon terlalu terlambat, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat / AU / SuLay / GS / Mind to RnR?

Warning  
GS, Typo, OOC, AU!Secret-agent. Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata, kawan o/

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

Sudah enam tahun semenjak perginya Yixing. Dan semuanya terasa aneh, bahkan sangat aneh menurut Joonmyeon. Yixing pergi dan hanya meninggalkan pesan, "Jangan mencariku lagi."

Setelah itu, boom! Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Yixing masih berada di dunia ini. Namanya tidak lagi ada dalam daftar warga Negara Republik Rakyat Cina, tidak terdaftar pada kantor imigrasi di Korea Selatan, tidak juga terdaftar pada kantor Kedubes Republik Rakyat Cina di Korea Selatan.

Apa mungkin Yixing sudah meninggal?

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap jam tangannya gusar, lalu melirik ke luar jendela. Langit masih mendung, angin juga masih melolong-lolong di luar sana. Membuat Joonmyeon yakin bahwa penerbangan akan ter-delay hingga satu-dua jam lagi.

Saat ini Joonmyeon berada di Singapura, hanya transit sesaat, sebelum melanjutkan penerbangan. Padahal jarak yang harus ditempuh masih jauh dan memakan waktu yang lama.

Joonmyeon lelah, serius. Tubuhnya ingin segera berada di kasur setelah misi menyebalkan ini selesai, tapi penerbangan masih ditunda. Belum lagi, bayang-bayang Yixing yang… makin sering menghantui Joonmyeon –padahal sudah enam tahun berlalu, iauaerjgbf—, membuat pemuda berwajah malaikat itu pusing.

Sinar matahari yang mendadak muncul dari sela-sela awan membuat wajah Joonmyeon seperti habis disetrika. Tanpa ragu lagi, Joonmyeon memasang seatbelt-nya. Merilekskan punggungnya yang kaku, dan menyamankan posisi kepalanya. Membiarkan pikiran lelahnya untuk beristirahat sejenak, dengan senyum manis Yixing yang telah menunggu di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Gege…"

Chen mendekati sumber suara, dan melemparkan seulas senyumnya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi membereskan alat-alat kedokteran miliknya, kini berpindah mengelus kepala gadis yang terkulai lemah –efek dari obat yang dikonsumsinya.

"Tolong, bawa Luhan dan Joonmyeon kemari, gege. A-aku… merindukan mereka."

"Tentu saja, apapun untukmu…

…

…

…

Zhang Yixing."

.

.

.

"Luhan-sshi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, dahinya berkerut heran. "Tentu," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, walau dalam hati dia merasa agak takut, jika identitasnya terbongkar.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku. Dan aku mohon, rahasiakan semua ini dari para petinggi-mu,"

Entah mengapa, Luhan dengan mudahnya menuruti kata-kata orang itu. Namun hatinya berkata, bahwa sesuatu yang telah lama ditunggunya akan segera terjadi.

.

.

.

"Yi-yixing…" Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Yixing berada di sana, tersenyum polos, seakan-akan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selama enam tahun ini. Entah mengapa, mata Luhan terasa memanas.

"Halo, Luhan."

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku berada di luar,"

Setelah Chen pergi, entah kenapa suasana menjadi agak awkward. Yixing hanya tersenyum, sementara Luhan hanya membatu di tempatnya. Mata rusa yang biasanya berbinar-binar, kini berlinang airmata.

"Kemana saja kau selama enam tahun ini?" tanya Luhan. Nada bicaranya sama sekali tidak terkontrol. Yixing masih tetap tersenyum di tempatnya, "Aku tidak ke mana-mana. Hanya di sini,"

"Kau menghilang begitu saja—membuatku khawatir setengah mati—dan kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu?" bentak Luhan. Emosinya sudah tidak terkendali lagi. Dadanya naik turun, seirama dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

Yixing terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak? Justru kalau aku menangis sekarang, kau akan semakin khawatir, Lu…"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun langkah kakinya membawa dirinya duduk di sebelah ranjang Yixing. "Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Xing. Apapun, tentang apa yang kau lalui selama enam tahun ini,"

"Tentu, tapi… dimana Joonmyeon?"

.

.

.

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu café yang berada di Bandara Internasional Incheon. Menunggu seseorang—sesama agen—yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi entah kenapa agen junior itu belum muncul juga.

Drrt… Drrt… Drrt…

Luhan is calling

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, Joonyeon menerima telepon dari Luhan.

'Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bisa dihubungi juga Joonmyeon!'

"Ada apa?"

'Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Internasional tempatmu dirawat dulu. Paviliun Mawar, kamar 17.'

"Siapa yang dirawat?"

'Datang saja. Cepatlah.'

"Tentu."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu di hadapannya tanpa ragu-ragu. Di dalam sana ada seseorang yang terbaring di ranjang—Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup oleh seorang dokter yang menanganinya. Postur tubuh dokter itu tidak terlalu asing untuk Joonmyeon. Dan Luhan. Wajahnya bersimbah airmata, menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Joonmyeon…"

Suara itu membuat Joonmyeon terbelalak. Suara yang benar-benar dirindukannya selama enam tahun ini. Yixing.

"Yixing?"

"Yixing, demi Tuhan! Bertahanlah!" desis dokter itu penuh kepanikan. "Jangan menyerah sekarang!"

Yixing hanya tersenyum lemah, lalu menatap Joonmyeon. Membuat pemuda itu membeku di tempatnya, tidak bergedak satu inci pun.

"Wo xihuan ni," bisik Yixing. Gadis itu menutup matanya perlahan, seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai melemah. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bernafas lagi, bersamaan dengan kardiograf yang menunjukkan garis lurus dan mengeluarkan suara yang menyakitkan untuk Joonmyeon, atau bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Untuk kali ini pun, Joonmyeon juga terlambat, walau hanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

[[Sebenernya pengen ditambahin lagi. Tapi sudahlah, aku lelaaah]]

[[Thanks buat yang mau review, baca, follow dan favorite di A While sama part yang kemaren! ILY~]]

Review lagi, boleh?


End file.
